Love Redone
by xagirlwithatwistx
Summary: She has entered my life again. This time in a era... An era full of destruction, realization, and undying love. My love... Has reincarnated many time but his time i have a solution to that problem. She is the only one i see. Will she stay with me forever


Two words filled my mind when I saw her. Temptation and Horror. Memories returned to me from our past. Things that she will not remember for sometime. Lust, Hunger, Love… We have gone through many of her lives together for I am immortal and she just reincarnates and she always tends to find me even though she isn't trying. I cause her death every time we meet and I miss her for one thousand-two hundred years and then she returns. This time though I have found a way to keep her with me for eternity. I will turn her into what I am, Half Seelie and Half Unseelie.

Seelie and Unseelie though are sister races are very different. Seelie are beautiful deceiving creatures with good intentions for their own race but not for the human race. The Unseelie are foul ugly creatures that have no interest in any kind of goodness.

I Jerricho Barrons love Macayla Lane. She came into my book shop scared and lost she called for a cab. She then did something she asked for the sacred book known as the Sinsa Duhb. She triggered my curiosity; when I felt a familiar voice and presence. Now she lives in my home so I may protect her from all the Fae out to get her.

She thinks I am a stuck up strange man with just mind for my self, a mercenary even. The truth is though I have feelings for this woman.

"Barrons!" called Ms. Lane.

"Ms. Lane" I spoke calmly and approached her as she made way towards me.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You just leave a note on my bed and expect me to follow it. How do you expect me to kill Danny? She is my only family left even if she isn't blood related! I refuse to kill her. Nothing is changing my mind not even the best sports car in the world."

"She is the one in our way of killing Rowena. She tried killing you Ms. Lane. Danny is just changing your mind little by little. Danny is an acceptable woman but she isn't letting us complete what we need to do. V'Lane with be here any day now to see If we have done what he has asked of you."

"But why must I kill Danny I can easily convince her to let me do what I need to do to survive! Barrons, I will not do this! I may be your little robot and I follow your directions but this one is being denied!"

I ran towards her so fast and pushed her against the wall. One of my hands holding both her arms and the other one at her waist. I leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Ms. Lane you will do as I say. You will kill that girl."

"Fuck you Jerricho Barrons!"

My Hands moved to the sides of her breasts and stayed there. She looked into my eyes and planted a kiss on my lips. Her lips were like velvet. We leaned in for another kiss it was sweet but in came the hunger and it took over. My hands were moving up and down her body and she pressed herself closer to me. I moaned and she smiled. This is known attraction.

"Mac" I whispered in between kisses.

She separated from me and said "Goodnight Barrons. I hope you had a good time maybe next time you'll be invited to spend the night." I calculated it it would take me two seconds to reach her and five seconds to take her to my bed room. But by the time I had the ability to move from staring at her flawless body; her long beautiful blonde silky hair and perfect tanned skin. She was already at the top of the stairs.

The taste of her lips lingered on mine as I went back towards the garage. I hopped into my Maybach and headed to my brother's club. I was there in less than three minutes. Miami is a small place when you've got this kind of car. Red velvet ropes was all I could see as I got out. However, as usual I just kept on walking and slipped in with dirty glares being thrown at me. I began to laugh. Maybe I can pick up some play toys tonight. Although I love Ms. Lane I am allowed to have some fun until she comes around right. HaHaHaHa! How bout two no three no lets settle with four. As I fully entered the club heads turned even from men. I knew I was a sight to see with my dark jet black hair, bronze beautiful tan skin, and I took up more space than an elephant but in a good way.

I spotted my four when on the way I saw something that left me immobile. Mac was here with Darroc. As soon as I saw this I knew she wasn't here by choice. One she was shivering from the ice cold invisible chains on her hands and feet only the people of the Ace can see. Mac and I are part of it. I slowly turned around and went around to meet up with them. When I am around Darroc doesn't test her. When I was out of sight I kicked in to super speed and began towards her. I was behind her seat in seconds.

"Darroc! Nice to see you here. Now Step away." I whispered so calmly that it sacred even Darroc,

"Barrons what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here tonight!" he yelled.

I ran up to him grabbed his long red hair and threw him across the room. Sprinted towards him and stuck a punch straight in his forehead crushing his skull. Good maybe he will die. Looking over my shoulder I saw one of his henchmen trying to take Mac but she was already using dark magic to set herself free.

I bent down to whisper in Darroc's ear. They say hearing is the last thing to go but you don't know if he's dead or not. "Don't try and take what's mine when I'm gone because I always know."

From the corner of my eye I saw Mac leave and I began to run. When outside I saw she was already in the Maybach ready to go. I walked slowly to the car and got in we made eye contact.

"Barrons." she said

"Ms. Lane." I answered

We arrived home and I walked her to her room. She leaned in and gave me a kiss then walked into her room and shut the door.

"Your welcome" I spoke to the door.

There my night ended or so I thought. I headed towards my room. I walked there and on my bed there was one of the four girls I was looking at tonight at the club. She wasn't alive and sexy but dead and wilted. A note lay by her.

_ Barrons,_

_ Hurry with what is to be done or this will be your real girl this time._

_ -V'Lane_

I got rid of the body. That is where my night truly ended.


End file.
